When Sasuke finds out Itachi is gay
by Obsessed621
Summary: Title explains
1. Chapter 1

**When Sasuke finds out Itachi is gay**

**A/N: This story takes place before Sasuke leaves the village. Also the Uchiha masquerade doesn't exist in this story either. Enjoy!**

Sasuke was walking to the Uchiha compound after training this morning. _How did the dobe manage to get me? And what was that technique he used? What did he call it? Rasengan? Whatever, I'll just ask Itachi to train me some new techniques._

_At the Uchiha compound…_

Sasuke opened the door and put his key back in his pocket. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the kitchen. He then started to walk up to Itachi's room. But nothing prepared him to what he was about to see. Sasuke opened the door.

"Nii-san can you tr-"

Sasuke looked at the seen with his eyes so wide they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!!!"

Itachi was in his bed naked sitting on top of Kakashi who was also naked laying on his stomach and reading of course Icha Icha.

"WELL?!"

Neither of them replied. Kakashi just stared at him for awhile and continued reading his precious book. Itachi just shrugged and continued what he was doing before he was interrupted. Sasuke then bolted right out the door and out of the Uchiha compound.

_Wait till Naruto heres this. Where is he? Oh duh. Ichiraku's_

And of course Naruto was there. Along with their pink haired teammate Sakura. Sasuke ran up to them breathless.

"Hey Sasuke teme. What the heck happened to you?"

"I *takes in breath* saw Ita*takes in another breath*chi an-"

"This is very unlike you to run out of breath Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just glares at Sakura.

"I saw Itachi fucking Kakashi sensei."

Both Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped and their eyes were wide.

"WHAT?!" they both said in unision.

"It's true. I saw them with my own eyes."

"You mean both Itachi and Kakashi are gay are umm gay?"

"No duh Naruto no baka. That explains why Itachi keeps turning down girls that ask him out."

"But what about Kakashi sensei Sakura- chan? What led him to be gay?"

"Probably becoming friends with my faggot of a brother."

"Probably."

"So then what are you going to do Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah teme? What are you going to do after finding out both your sensei and brother are gay and fucking each other?"

"Shut up dobe. I don't know. I am going to go get a drink."

"K, bye teme."

"Dobe."

"Bye Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

And Sasuke proceeded to walk to the nearby bar.

_The Bar...._

Sasuke walked into the bar. It smelled like beer, smoke and something else that Sasuke didn't want to know what it was. He walked up to the bartender.

"One shot of tequila please. And keep them coming."

The bartender eyed him suspiciously.

"Aren't you a little bit too young to drink?"

Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha death glare and showed a wad of cash in front of the bartender.

"One shot of tequila coming right up."

Once he was given the tequila, drank down in one go. The bartender gave him another one. Again he drank it in one go. He kept drinking to forget the scene that happened earlier out of his mind. Even though his head started to hurt, he just kept on drinking. 30 minutes later there were 45 empty tequila shots and a very drunk Sasuke. He then got off the stool and walked back home.

_The next morning….._

A stream of light escaped through the curtains and shining in Sasuke's face making him wake up. He then looked down… _Why am I naked?_

"Good morning little brother."

_What the hell? _When Sasuke turned to his left, he saw Itachi also naked in his bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed with his eyes wide open and kicked Itachi out of his bed. _Things couldn't get worse now right?_

"Good Morning Sasuke."

_Shit_

Sasuke then turned to his right and saw Kakashi naked, with no mask and no Icha Icha book surprisingly, looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke's eyes then literally bulged out of their sockets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed again and kicked Kakashi off the his bed. Sasuke then grabbed the sheets, and ran out of the room and into the bathroom across the hallway and tied the sheets securely around his waist. He then walked up to the toilet and started to throw up. After an hour the vomit subsided and Sasuke stood up from the ground. He then turned on the shower and walked in but before he did that, he went up to the bathroom door and locked. Once he was in the shower, having the hot steaming water pour on him and wash away all the dirt he started thinking to himself.

_What the hell happened last night?_

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Night**

**A/N: Ok so this is for werewolfluvr147 for wanting to know what happened the night Sasuke came home from the bar. Enjoy!**

Recap: _He then got off the stool and walked back home._

On his way home Sasuke kept falling and bumping into people.

"HEY!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PUNK!"

"….."

"Kids these days. What're you going to do?"

Sasuke just kept ignoring the people around him. Just trying to focus all his energy to get home. _Ugh. I hope Kakashi's gone. _Sasuke finally arrived at the compound. He took out his key, put it in the key hole and turned it till it _click_ he then walked in and closed the door behind him. _Why's everything so dark? And quiet?_

"Hello Sasuke."

"….."

"Sasuke, you should respect your elders and reply back. Or do we have to teach you a lesson?"

"….. Leave me alone Nii-san."

"Oh, I don't think I can."

Itachi then came up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"You see little brother. You are becoming quite a young handsome man. I seem to not get enough of just seeing you."

"Itachi, where are you going with this?"

"Be patient Kakashi. Just watch."

"Are you trying to seduce your own brother?" Kakashi said with interest.

"My my Kakashi. Why do you think that? Don't you see my brother is drunk? I would _never_ take advantage of him that way."

"I beg to differ Itachi. I know you. I even slept with you. You seduce the people you want who coincidentally are people that are close to you and dare I say it attractive."

"Kakashi, am I turning you into a gay person as myself?"

Kakashi pretended to ponder the comment by tapping his finger on his chin.

"No. Just probably bi."

"Then will you like to join me in my fun?"

"I think I'll ju-"

Itachi unwrapped his arms around Sasuke and blocked Kakashi from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going? You're going to participate whether you like it or not. Or else I'll just use the sharingan to make you."

Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Fine Itachi. Have it your way. Just as always."

"Thank you Kakashi."

Sasuke was flashing back and forth from consciousness and unconsciousness. He then fell to the ground when Itachi unwrapped himself from him and fell into a deep sleep.

"Zzzzzzzzz"

Itachi and Kakashi then turned to the source of the sound and found Sasuke sleeping on the ground.

"Hm. I guess I'll have to postpone my fun for another time. Care to help me get him upstairs Kakashi?"

"I'll be glad to Itachi."

Kakashi then picked up Sasuke gently as to not wake him bridal style and walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. He then laid Sasuke on his bed.

"You know Kakashi. I just got an idea. How do you feel with messing with my brothers' head?"

"Depends, What's your idea?"

"I was thinking that we strip Sasuke naked as well as ourselves and sleep on each side of him. When he wakes up in the morning he might think we took advantage of him and fucked him all night. Even though that was my intention before but since he's unconsciousness it won't be fun."

"Hmmmm, that's sounds amusing. Lets do it."

Itachi and Kakashi then started to stake off all their clothes and once done with that, they took of Sasukes' clothes. Itachi then tucked Sasuke into bed and climbed into the empty place next to Sasuke on the left and Kakashi the right.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight Itachi. Pleasant dreams."

"You too my dear friend."

And then they let sleep take them.

_The next morning….._

A stream of light escaped through the curtains and shining in Sasuke's face making him wake up. He then looked down… _Why am I naked?_

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it and I hope this satisfied you werewolfluvr147.**

**Review Please**


End file.
